Mikans New Alice
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Mikan and her mother both have a rare but dangerous alice! What happens if Mikan is forced to use it but against who?Is complete, but will add epilogue if I get reviews! Squir-san :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of these characters

But I did make up one of the alice that is used.

Enjoy!!!!!!!

-----0000-------

The time was midnight and the sky is dark with a full moon shining brightly.

Someone walked into Mikan's room and told her.

"Mikan wake up someone wants to see you."

"Narumi who wants to see me?"

"The headmater"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Why!!!!!'

"shhhh I don't know, but don't keep him waiting"

"Alright I'll go."

Mikan walks to the headmaster office.

Knock, Knock

"Come in!" Mikan walks in and takes a seat in front of him."

"You called for me sir?"

"Mikan I want you to be switched to the DA room and take on missions."

"No."

"It's not an option right Persona?"

"Correct sir"

"hmmm…… I will do the missions on some conditions."

"What is it?"

"Natsume doesn't take on any more missions, and none of my friends or the DA get hurt, oh I will take everybody missions."

"You want all the DA and Natsume missions? Alright I agree."

"You'll be a special star for now on and you have to wear this limiters."

"WHAT!! That's more that Persona!!! I'm not wearing all of those."

"Fine deal off"

"Wait, I will wear them."

"Good girl" The Headmaster hands the limiters over to Mikan. She walks out the door angry ands slams the door behind her.

"Mikan what happened?"

"Nothing, don't tell my friends about this, please.

"Alright…" She gives him her famous smile and walks off and goes back to bed.

One week later in Mikan's room.

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Shut up you damn alarm clock!" She was so angry at it she burned to a crisp. She got up took a shower and got dressed like usally but now she just sat on her bed. Mikan took the limiters and put them all on and left her room to go to class.

"Oi where is Polka?" said a worried flame caster named Natsume Hyuuga.

"She has been missing for one week now." said Ruka Nogi, Natsume best friend.

"Mikan" said an inventer who didn't show it but she was worried sick.

"Persona told me I don't have to go on anymore missions someone took my spot."

"That's great Natsume! Now you can take an easy." The door opened and Mikan walked in. Everyone was shocked even her three best friends. The limiters on her was drawing everyones attention. Two necklaces, 26 braclets on each arm, pink limt ribbons, three earrings on each ear and a white mask with a pink flower that went went diagonally down her face.

"Polka, those all can't be limiters right?"

"They are limiters but nothing is wrong so don't worry about it!" She gavfe one of those smiles again.

Narumi walks in and gives Mikan one of his i-don't-like-how-this-is-turning-out face.

"Mi...kan... you are wanted by" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Mikan cut him off.

"Got it! Thanks Narumi-sensei. I'll be back later!" She turns around and leaves.

"Polka, what is happening to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

In front of the Academy gates should two people Mikan and Persona.

"Mikan you have a mission to do"

"What kind of mission is it?"

"It's a Search and Resuce mission you must find Hinata Lee." "ok" Mikan jumped over the gates and left out of sight.

"I should have told her that the mission would be a tough one."

---0000---

Man " Lee you have a mission, go under cover as a student in Gakuen Alice and get Mikan Sakura."

Lee " How am I getting in?"

Man " They sent someone to resuce you and made it look like we kidnapped you. Don't fail on the mission. If you fail you will make that lady sad. If you fail you will be punished." Points to the lady curlde up in the corner crying her eyes out.

Lee "Alright I get the point."

Lady " Mikan sniff hold on we sniff are coming for sniff you."

---0000---

A girl tied in a chair hissed "she's late." to herself.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

A girl in black capris and a black tank top with a white mask came in and knocking out everyone in sight. She bent down in front of the girl that was tied up. She tried to untie the ropes but they wouldn't budge so she used her wind alice to slice it.

"Hi Lee. I'm here to take you to Gakuen Alice so don't be scared." She gave her famous heart warming smile. For some reason Lee felt happy. She didn't know why but the feeling felt good."ok." "Then lets go." With that said they ran out of the building and made it safely to the academy. Someone was waiting for them to return.

"Persona I got her and no one saw me in the process."

"Good girl." "She will stay with you tonight." "Alright. Lets go." She grabbed Lee's hand and went to her room.

While in Mikan's new special star room sat two girls in Mikan's bed.

"So Lee what's you alice?" "Just call me Hinata, not used to be called Lee, and my alice is Fortune Telling but if I use it. My energy will be drained and so will my lifespan, so I'm not allowed to say what my alice is. So keep my secert."

"Okie good night." The two of them fell asleep one with a smile and the other with a grin.

---0000---

Mikan walks in the classroom and today she doesn't have to wear her mask. She takes a seat as Natsume and Ruka come in. Mikan didn't greet anyone today. Narumi comes in wearing one of his weird outfits whille twirling around.**(A/N gay much?)**

"We have a new student today!!!!" "Please come in." Right at the moment a girl with blonde hair that is shoulder length walks in. "Hi I'm Hinata Lee, but all can call me Hinata."

"Now for miss Hinata partner. Anyone without a partner?" No one raised their hands.

"Excuess me, can I be Mi-chan partner?" Everyone turned to Mikan and said "Mi-chan?"

"Um, welll, um You can be parnterd with Mikan and Natsume so it's three people in a group."

"Yea! Mi-chan!!!" She walks and sits next to Mikan.

"Oi Polka who is she?" " yawn She is a friend yawn." She falls asleep on Natsume shoulder.

"Hey Polka wake up!" He shook he nothing happened.

"I can wake her up!" She gets up and whispers something in Mikan's ear.

"Polka..." "Lee what is your alice?" "It's"

Lee was inturreputed by Mikan putting a hand over her mouth.

"Natsume-kun it's not important so don't worry about."

Ring, Ring, Rinnnnnng

"Everyone class is over have a nice day!" Natsume grabs Polka's hand and walks out leaving Lee behind.

"Wait for me!!!!" "Don't come closer or I'll burn you!" "Natsume..." said his worried friend. Lee falls on her knee she is all shooken up by being left out and felling scared because of Natsume glare.

"I will show you around so come on. Hotaru you wanna come?"

"I guess. I need more tools.".

**_(A/N: I DON'T I MEAN DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL! yea...)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

---0000---

While in Natsume Room.

Natsume pushes Mikan on his bed, he jumps on her and pinned her down. Grabbed her wrists to make sure she does not't escape.

"Natsume!!! Get off of me! You are gripping me to tight it hurts!" said a crying Mikan. He loosed his grip a bit but not to much.

"Polka listen to me, I.. um.. well.. uhh.. you.." Mikan stares at Natsume with a confused look.

_God she is pretty.. _Natsume stares back at Mikan _Wait focus.. focus... focus.. Alright.._

"Polka.." "Yes?" "You make me worry, well you make everyone worry if you don't tell us stuff." Mikan was shocked Natsume Hyugga, the black cat, ice-cold heart boy, was worried even more shocking he was worried about her. Natsume was shocked he even said that out loud. He let go Mikan and stood up and looked way to hide his red face.

"Thanks for worrying but.." it seemed to Mikan that her lips are doing something else. _AHHHHH!!!! Natsume is kissing me!_ That's right Natsume was kissing Mikan. Mikan tried to push him away but Natsume just pulled her in until there was no space in between there bodies. Mikan couldn't resist anymore so she gave in. She puts her arms around his neck. He smirked of course because he won her over. He started to nibble on her lower lip which caused her to moan. During her moan he slipped his tongue in and their tongues started to play a bit. Mikan liked the moment and didn't want it to end but that was not the case. Her earring started to flash. Finally she gathered her strength and pushed him away.

She headed for the door only to be pulled back to his warm caring body instead.

Mikan started to cry in his chest because she wanted to stay.

"Nat sniff sume I have to sniff go."

"Why won't you stay with me? Do you hate me that much?" His heart felt like was broken.

"That's not it."

"Then stay with.." he felt his lips touch another,, the lips of Mikan. The kiss broke with Mikan saying " I have to go don't worry. I will be back soon."

"Fine, but you better come back to me." "me?" He could feel his face turning hot.

"I promise I will come back to... you, Natsume."

"I...um..lo..uhhh" He just couldn't say those three words. He really wanted to but just couldn't for some reason. Mikan looked at her watch and she screamed _AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_ to herself. **(A/N I always do that...)**

"Oh no i am late. I got to go!" She gave him a peck on the check and ran out the room.

Once again Mikan leaves Natsume all worried. He mummbles to himself "Mikan..."

---0000---

At the classroom... seems like one student is missing.

"Oi, where is Polka?"

"I don't know"

"I think she is in her room." Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka just stare at her. The three of them got up and left. It was Narumi class anyways.

---0000---

Knock...Knock...

"She isn't answering, maybe she isn't here." Natsume being impatient as he is kicked the door open to see Persona helping Mikan get in her bed.

"Persona!"

Hotaru seems to notice Mikan's leg "OMG Mikan what happened to your leg?"

Natsume and Ruka looked down and saw that her leg was covered in blood.

Mikan whispers to Persona "I can handle it, Persona, leave!"

"Alright bye bye.." Persona hops out the window but stops on the tree and says "Natsume hope to see you again." With that said he vanished.

---0000---

**(A/N: I have a question what does it mean when people say sweatdropsor it might be sweetdrops? there are prob spelling errors yes I am really sorry if there is.. If you answer my question that would be great!!!) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Still in Mikan's room...

--0000--

"Shit! I'm going to have to use it." she says out loud and then whispers, "Why do they have to be here out of all times!?" Breathing heavily, Mikan falls on her bed. Wanting to go to sleep, only to be bothered by a loud voice.

"Polka! What the hell happened and use what?" said Natsume getting more furious as every second pass by. He heard no response, "Polka.. please answer me.." he says while trembling. Mikan catches the sad and carrying sound in his words, but still she didn't answer him back.

Ruka, being the kind friend he is made attempt to calm his best friend down only to have flames circle around him and Hotaru. Taking in a deep breath she starts answering when her friends are in an inconvenience she says, "Please, leave you two I will calm him down." They nod their heads as saying they know but you aren't off the hook yet and run out of the room. The fire slowly dies down till there's only burn marks on the ground from the blazing fire.

"You promise to come back to me.", he says while looking down, his hair covering his face, and his hands clutched in a fist formation. With all her heart she says, "Look I'm sorry but you can't get mad at me. I did come back!"

"That's not my point, I wanted you to come back un-harmed!" he keeps talking to her letting all his emotions spill out. "Mikan, I love you, I don't want you to be in any kind of pain."

Catching him say her name she beckons him to come forth and he did so. She grabs his shirt and pulls him down and she wraps her arms around him. Capturing him in a tight hug, making the hug will all her emotions to say sorry.

Natsume looks up only to have his lips lock with his love one. Of course, Natsume can't resist and he kisses her back. Biting her lower lip, swishing his tongue over the bitten part he begs for entrance. Hearing her moan, as he slips his tongue in. Thinking to himself he says, "I love the sound of her moan, such a pleasant sound. She is still not off the hook yet." He pulls apart from him a bit disappointed but tells her she needs to tell him everything. Groaning in defeat she points down to her leg.

Following her gaze, he finds out that her leg is now nice long tender looking. It didn't look like the leg a few minutes ago, it didn't have the freshly wound oozing out crimson drops every time she walks.

Wanting to know more he lay down and puts Mikan on his chest and giving her hair compassionate strokes every few seconds. Seeing no way out she gives him a peck on the check and returns to her position and begins to tell him some stuff about what just happen.

After 20 minutes or so he grips her tightly.

"You did what!" he barks at her.

"Natsume, calm down!" was her only response she could come up with.

"I told you to stay away from that power hungry man! I said I will take the missions to protect everyone!"

"You idiot! You would have died on this mission!"

"I don't care if I die or not. I will die any day just to know all my friends will have peaceful lives."

"Ughh. Why can't you be thankful! You are so hardheaded!"

"I don't care!"

Getting tired of arguing with him she catches his lips. Pulls away, before their tongues start to "play around". "We have been up all night, can we get some rest?" she asks with her puppy dog face on. Sighing in defeat he tells her, "Fine but you aren't leaving my sight." Smiling to him she lays back down and they fall asleep with each other locked in their own embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
Claimer: I do own this story!

--0000--

Mikan and Natsume walk in the classroom and sat down like nothing happen yesterday. Hotaru and Ruka just stare at Mikan. In return, Mikan stares out the window. Natsume leans over and whispers to her "I still don't like it when you go on missions." Just so happen that 3 people; Ruka, Hotaru and Hinata over heard him, but only two yelled out. "You have been going on missions!?" Everyone turns and faces Mikan, no one makes a move.

Hinata stands up and says "Well my mission is going off track? So troublesome you know." Natsume looks over Mikan to look at the girl and said "What mission?" Everyone turned their gaze from Mikan to Hinata.

The brunette gets up and does a back flip over the bench and begins to walk away. "You are smart after all. You know my target." Hinata says. Everyone stares at the two girls confused. When reaching the door, ice daggers were about to hit her. Everyone gasped at the scene even Natsume!

He got up to try and help Mikan but was just ordered to sit down. Doing flips, cartwheels, handstands, anything that will help her dodge the daggers. She keeps going, getting dizzy and sick as every second past until she got cornered.

So there is only one thing to do. She got on the desk and waved goodbye. With that done she jumped out the window. Hinata, Dammit girl! Stay still, this is the worst mission ever!" Then she jumped out the window.

3 minutes later...

Everyone else jumped out the window with Natsume in the lead.

--0000--

Northern Woods...

In the Northern woods, Mikan is facing a group of people and Hinata happens to be one of them. "Mikan. Mikan. Mikan!!" her classmates yelled as they got closer. "Stay back!" she yelled but they kept running forward, forward towards her. They wouldn't listen so she had to surround them in fire. "Natsume, stop using your alice!" yelled Anna. Only response was "It's not me it is Polka." Everyone gasped and turned their gaze to Mikan.

A random woman begins to talk "Ah, I see you unleashed your other alice." All the students turned their gaze to Natsume now. "You knew?" yelled his best friend. "Only found out last night." he answers back. "You never told me this was going to happen!" he yelled to Mikan, with his alice kicking in, making the temperature a bit too hot. Mikan turns around gives a smile and says "Calm down." Natsume became annoyed, 'Calm down!? She wants me to calm down! She didn't tell me the whole truth!' he thought to himself.

The same woman from before begins to walk forward, her hands thrust out. "Mi-chan, come to me, I won't hurt you. So come to me." she says.

Natsume yells out "Don't listen to her polka!"

The headmaster and Persona appear to the left of Mikan.

Natsume: "Persona what are you doing here?"

Headmaster: "Good, Mikan your mission is over."

Woman: "I know you used her to lure me out, but I'm taking her with me!"

All the students gasp.

Persona: "It is time for you to die!"

Mikan: "Don't touch her!"

Woman: "Mikan come with us."

Mikan begins to speak while crying "I'm sorry. I've made friends and I am going to do whatever it takes to protect them." As Persona moves forward to kill the lady, Mikan's limiters broke. Since she wears no more limiters, her alice let out a bash full of energy. Persona stops to see what's happening. Using her wind alice she hit him making him fly away. She screamed out, "I told you not to hurt god dammit!" Her friends couldn't believe she has this much power.

Woman: "Mikan, calm down, he didn't hurt me."

Koko: "Why does Mikan protect her?"

Hinata: "Fools!"

Mikan: "Please, I beg you to leave now! Please!"

Woman: "Only if you come with me!"

Mikan: "Leave!"

Woman: "Come then!"

Mikan: I'll unleash it if you don't leave."

Hinata: "She has three alices?"

Woman: "Mikan if you use your other alice you might die because it is unstable."

Natsume: "Polka might die!?"

Ruka: "Mikan don't."

Hotaru: "Mikan please stop!"

Mikan: "Leave!"

Woman: "No!"

Mikan: "Fine then! Alice deep inside my soul, come out to do my biding." A pillar of black and white surrounds Mikan.

Woman: "Stop it now!" Mikan didn't listen, so only one choice left. "Alice deep inside my soul, come out to do my biding!" She also became surrounded by the black and white power.

Headmaster: "So this i what the legendary alice looks like. Formed when the light and dark  
alice mated. Its name is such a beauty, the godevil alice.

Mikan and Woman: "I call upon God and Devil them selves to work together. Angels come out so I can protect those of importance. Devils come out to fight those that mean harm!"

Everyone couldn't take in what they were seeing. Wings started to grow out of them. White on top with black on the bottom. A blur light zapped by Mikan while a green light zapped by the woman. Mikan now wore a blue plaid shorts, a light blue tank top with a blue plaid vest. A ribbon popped up and wrapped itself around her head and tied into a bow. The woman wore the same thing but the shorts are pants and the color is green. Then they started to attack each other.

19 minutes later...

Mikan falls down and hits the cold ground. The fire around the students disappears. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru start to run forward but stopped when they heard Mikan scream. "Mom! Mom, it hurts!" Everyone the academy and some of the organization think to them self "Mom?"

The transformed lady runs to her side and tells her to hold on. So much pain makes Mikan fall into an unconscious state. Her alices start to go haywire. So much pain, they start to attack everyone they see.

--0000--

A/N: The chapter has ended! The story will soon come to an end! Like one or two more chapters left people! Check out my new story Alice Familiars!


	6. Chapter 6

The woman asked Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru's alices where and they answered. Then she started to give out commands left and right.

"Natsume, pick up Mikan but carry here on your back and north as far as you can." He picked her up and settled her on his back, and ran north just like she said.

"Ruka, take this Barrier Alice Stone and protect your friends." She pulled out a orange stone and placed it in Ruka's hands. He looked unsure, not knowing what to do with it, so he just waited.

"Hotaru, take this Nullification Alice Stone and combine it with your Invention Alice so you can block all attacks and make your own attacks." Money signs can be seen in Hotaru's eyes. Her machines would sell even faster if nothing could break them. She shook her head getting herself out of her little money daze. Taking the stone from the woman she put it against her chest and the stone sinked in. She started to gasp for breath. "The Nullification Alice is hard to take in. It's kind of picky. It can either refuse and won't go in the body. Can temporally allow it self to be in the body but will soon leave it. Final, it will accept and go into the body with ease." she said.

Ruka saw what Hotaru did, not sure of any other things he can do with it. He held it to his chest, and closed his eyes. No pain came, and no stone was in his hand when he reopen them. "The Barrier Alice accepts everyone." He didn't let small information bring his mood down.

They both just stood there. It took one big of a yell to get them moving as fast as they could to get to their friends. Ruka tried to set up a barrier but knew he failed when water came blasting his way. He began thinking to himself, " I want to protect everyone," He glaced at Hotaru who was making a new baka gun, well sort of it, it looked more like a canon. "I want to protect Hotaru..." With that said a huge orange barrier appeared and covered the whole academy. Feeling weak he sat down against the building, missing the smile she gave him.

Seeing the orange barrier, she knew Ruka's part was mostly done all he has to do now is keep it up. Picking up her new and improved version of her baka gun, um I mean baka canon that was fused with the new alice which gave it that extra kick. Setting it up just outside the barrier she keep pulling the piece of string which set off bullets everywhere hitting the alices and even people who where outside the barrier.

Ruka couldn't hope but laugh at his secret love shoot uncaringly. Seeing that mass destruction being used he thought of a new name for it. HYoPC.

Hotaru's

Years

of

Pain

Canon

It did bring pain, lots of it because whoever was hit by it didn't get back up. Either died, in a coma, or afraid of moving because they might hit again. It was mostly the second one; in a coma.

--

Mikan begin to awake from her slumber of pain. When her eyes finaling fluttered open she could only see black hair but she knew this scent. "Na-na-tsume?" came from her mouth as she still felt weak.

N: "Finally awake huh?"

M: "Put me down."

Natsume grunted which kind of means no.. I think.

M: "Please Natsume, put me down."

After a couple of minutes and she still on his back, she began to cry. Natsume thinking the pain came back set her down under he tree so he could examine her.

N: "Polka?" Before he could say any thing else he was knocked to ground with Mikan on top of him with her lips attached to his. After a few minutes of a make out session. After hearing a popping sound, Mikan detached herself from him, yet the feeling inside of her to explore his mouth more was still there.

Natsume sat up quickly with a light blush on his face as he processed what the heck just happened. He knew it felt good to kiss her, but just suddenly tacking him caught him off guard.

N: "Polka, what was that for?" Mikan just looked at him innocently and blinked her eyes in confusion. He couldn't believe her expression, the look of pure dumbness.

M: "Well I need to call my self down so I kissed you." A blush started to appear on her face, making Natsume blush.

N: "How the heck does kissing me calm you done?" Mikan began to tap her chin thinking then turned to him.

M: "Well I'm not sure, I always wanted to kiss you. So I did." His blush grew redder at her small confession that she had some feelings towards him.

Mikan saw his face become more red, thinking he wasn't well. She leaned in really close where their noses touched, and placed her hand on his head. "Eh, Natsume are you sick?" He knew he was caught with a red face, he was just glad that Hotaru wasn't around.

Little did he know, a bunny has been following them. The said creature made a deal with Hotaru to take pictures of them if she gives Ruka a kiss. Thinking of the pictures he took of them he could become rich... Screw Ruka, sell the pictures for money to buy carrots! Oh, how this bunny loved his carrots..

Natsume couldn't handle it. His face became redder with the closeness. This feeling start to bubble inside of him. He wanted, no needed to kiss her now and mark her as his for now and forever. With this new found confidence he attacked her lips. With a bit of force, he had Mikan pinned underneath him. He detached himself from her, staring into her loving brown orbs, before leaning back down to explore her mouth a bit more.

1 minute...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

4 minutes...!!

5 minutes!!

They separated from each other to take in some air. As the cold air flew into her mouth she let out a whimper, wanting Natsume's warm mouth touching hers. With his touch that was warming up Mikan's whole body.

They stood apart, not facing each other a bit embarrassed about the sudden kiss. "Natsume, what was that kiss for?" His blush grew redder at the thought of their kiss they shared few seconds ago, before he it hit him, he didn't know why he did it. Well, of course he knew why, because he loved her, but he wasn't just going openly say it.

Yet, when he turned and looked at Mikan, he just blurted out "I love you." They stood their for a bit putting that small information though their heads. Both their eyes grew wide. Natsume felt even more embarrassed as those words left his mouth without him knowing it till it was too late. He turned around and begin to walk away, he knew it like impossible for a girl like her to love a guy like him. He was proved wrong when arms wrapped around him.

Mikan, has dreamed about this moment. When they where alone, kissing, confessing to each other about how they loved each other and wouldn't let each other go. Natsume was becoming reckless just wanted to her to refuse him to get it over with. The next thing she said made him become weak in the knees.

"Arigatou, Natsu-kun. I love you too."

She unwrapped herself from him much to his protest. Pulled out a necklace with a light green color stone, wrapped one hand around the stone and the other held Natsume's hand. She teleported back to the Academy grounds, right inside the barrier and just in front of Ruka.

"Natsume..." Ruka started.



Ok! Took a long time to update but I did! Woot! This story is almost coming to an end, I can tell you for sure! Maybe one more chapter?? Depends how long I want to write the chapter out... I have a big surprise at the end of the story which will probably make all you hate me!! Hehe... don't hate me after you read it... Blame my mind not me nor my stories (-- happy face) I feel like spilling the beans about the ending!! But that would ruin it!! I will just go tell a random person I guess.

Well ByeBye!

Till next time my viewers!

P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader...


	7. Chapter 7

After much thought I have changed my ending (because of crimsoneyes44) from a sad one to an one less sad

After much thought I have changed my ending (because of crimsoneyes44) from a sad one to an one less sad? I'm not sure… The first one was sad, while the new ending adds suspense? I'm not sure. Lol

* * *

Recap...

Yet, when he turned and looked at Mikan, he just blurted out "I love you." They stood their for a bit putting that small information though their heads. Both their eyes grew wide. Natsume felt even more embarrassed as those words left his mouth without him knowing it till it was too late. He turned around and begin to walk away, he knew it like impossible for a girl like her to love a guy like him. He was proved wrong when arms wrapped around him.

Mikan, has dreamed about this moment. When they where alone, kissing, confessing to each other about how they loved each other and wouldn't let each other go. Natsume was becoming reckless just wanted to her to refuse him to get it over with. The next thing she said made him become weak in the knees.

"Arigatou, Natsu-kun. I love you too."

She unwrapped herself from him much to his protest. Pulled out a necklace with a light green color stone, wrapped one hand around the stone and the other held Natsume's hand. She teleported back to the Academy grounds, right inside the barrier and just in front of Ruka.

"Natsume..." Ruka started.

* * *

Up in the air, watching the whole scene play out was the same lady. 'So he has a crush on my little Mi-chan." She came down and embraced Mikan, to see her all right. Then the woman's wings popped and the clothes went back to normal.  
MM(Mikan's Mom): "Mikan you know what to do right?" She looked into her mother's eyes, and she nodded her head.

She lets go off Natsume's hand and begin walking towards the middle, away from the barrier. Turning around to see if anyone is near, the coast was clear. She let out an enormous amount of power which looked like a big bluish and reddish color. When she let that power out she fell to her knees. Her friends tried to run to help her but they were forced back by her mother.  
MM: "Don't help her, she wants to be strong to protect all of you, so please let her do this alone."  
R: "What's happening?  
MM: "She let out enormous power so she can gather the alices that escaped her body, so she is going to make a fake person."  
Everyone: "Fake… person? Is that even possible?"  
MM: "Yes, but out of the two of us she is the only one who can do it."

Then a beam of light came out of nowhere, and everyone had to shield their eyes from how bright it is. When the light dimmed down a little girl stood there, she seemed to be of the age of 7. "Mikan" the little girl said as she looked down and cries. Mikan gets on her knees to be on the same height as the girl. She draws the girl closer and gives her a hug. The once crying girl now has a huge smile on her face. Her body glowed and she disappeared. Yet, if you looked closely you could see the light go in her body.  
Everyone: "Where did she go?"  
MM: "She was scared, but Mikan made her feel comfortable and she went back in Mikan's body."

Everyone gasped as they saw Mikan fall down to the ground because the Headmaster attacked.  
Headmaster: "Nice to see you again as you can see I have your daughter. She is going to fixed what you did to me!!" At first he said it calm but as he reached the end it became more angrier. They vanished but appeared on the tree a few yards away. Mikan was knocked out and in Persona's arms with the Headmaster standing next to them.  
"Mi-kan!!" was heard all throughout as her friends stood there shocked. They all turned to look at her mom to only see a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, she will be fine."

The end……

* * *

MWAHAHAHAAHAHA…. You like it? I guess its not really a sad story so um yea. If I get a good amount of reviews(like 10) I'll add an epilogue so you kind of know what happens ok? It will tell you what happens but for now I'm going make in "complete" but I will add an epilogue if the reviews come in… so just wait and see!!

Peace out!  
Squir-san :P


End file.
